odd things happen to harry potter
by Lovelesslife
Summary: An accident leads to Harry meeting Snape in his mind for the first time as a child. May be slash later on.
1. Chapter 1

He curled into a ball after being thrown into his cupboard. He hadn't finished his chores so uncle Vernon had beaten him and then thrown him into the cupboard making sure he hit his head on one of the stairs as he went. Harry felt his mind slipping from him as his world went dark.

When he awoke, he found himself outside the house on an unfamiliar road. Frightened by the unfamiliar surroundings, Harry began trying to find his way home and found himself getting even more lost as he went. He eventually went up to an unfamiliar house and sat on the steps trying to calm his racing heart and catch his breath. He leant against the door and was about to drift off when it was yanked open and he fell backwards into the legs of the person behind it.

"Wh-who are y-you?" He stuttered. He didn't recognize the man who was glowering down at him. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone who looked even remotely like this person.

"I think you better answer that first seeing as you are the one who tried to break into my mind." The man growled.

"Wh-what are y-you ta-talking about? I didn't t-try t-to break int-to your m-mind. Is that even p-possible?" He asked.

"Stop stuttering! And yes it's possible. You wouldn't be here if it weren't. Get in; we're not going to be standing in the door all day."

Harry scrambled to his feet. "S-sorry." He hurried inside and the man closed the door. He followed him as the man stalked into a room off the hallway.

"Sit!" He snapped, pointing at a chair. He glared as Harry shook his head,

"'M not 'llowed on the furniture." He said, sitting on the ground next to the chair. "Uncle Vernon said so."

"Now tell me boy. What. Is. Your. Name?" Snape snarled.

"Don't have a name. Only good boys get a name." Harry muttered."

"What does your uncle call you then?"

Harry shrugged. "Freak. Or Boy, but mostly Freak."

"Well I shall not. So while you are here you _will _respond to Simon. Understand?"

Harry nodded furiously. "Yes sir!"

"Now, how did you end up outside the barriers to my mind?"

Harry just blinked at him, confused.

"How did you get to be outside the door, Simon?"

"Don' know. Uncle Vernon through me in my cupboard, and I hit my head on the stairs. When I woke up I was outside somewhere and I was just trying to get back to Uncle Vernon's', but I can't find the way back!"

"Your cupboard?"

Harry nodded. "'Ts where I sleep. Uncle Vernon throws me in there when I don't finish my chores either, when he's punishing me. He doesn't feed me while I'm being punished either. It's been my room ever since I can remember."

"Your room? Never mind, what do you know about the wizarding world?"

"Wizarding-? You mean like m-m-magic?"

"Yes Simon, what do you know of it?"

"M-m-magic's not real. Can you help me get home? Uncle Vernon'll kill me if I'm not there when he goes to take me out of my cupboard."

"Magic is real Simon, We're currently inside my mind, you are still in your ... room, or your body is, you won't be able to respond however, until I let you out. Which I'm not going to do until you can protect yourself, as I have no idea as to where your body is."

"How'd I get here?"

"I would assume that you did some accidental magic, you're very powerful Simon. Children usually can't enter their minds, let alone someone else's until they're around fifteen, you don't look to be any older than three."

"'M five! I heard Uncle Vernon talking to Aunt 'Tunia that I was only a month younger than Dudley, 'nd Dudley's five!"

"You're very small for a five year old Simon; you'll be the shortest in your class when you go to school."

"Uncle Vernon said 'm not 'llowed to go to school, only 'normal' boys get to go to school, not freaks like me."

"Okay, new rule, you must never refer to yourself as a freak again. You are a wizard, your name, until we know your real one, is Simon, not Freak. You are not a freak, never a freak. Actually, on second thought, all the rules and such your uncle gave you? Ignore them; they're not for little boys. Secondly, if you aren't allowed to go to school, then I will teach you everything you need to know."

"Really?"

"Really. But you must always pay attention and do your utmost best, understand?"

"No sir. What does uht-utt-utmost mean?"

"The best of your best. Try very hard to do well on everything you do, and you will almost never go wrong."

"I understand sir."

"Good. We'll start tomorrow, for now I'll just give you the basic rules…"

**A/N: I choose to stop here 'cause there's a giant time skip. I know it's short, but hopefully the next chapter shall be longer. And yes, I know Snape is out of character, but honestly, what would you do when you realized the person trying to get into your mind was just a child and had absolutely no idea what you were talking about? ****And besides, he's a teacher, granted he'd probably do better in a one-on-one situation; but he's still a teacher!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Very good Simon." Severus gave him one of his rare smiles. "You've just about mastered it, couple more tries and you'll have it." The boys shadow suddenly separated from him and stood next to Severus; Severus nearly cursed it. "Shadow! How many times have I told not to do that!"

"He says it's time." Simon said in his soft voice. Simon always spoke quietly.

Severus turned to him. "We knew this day would come Simon."

"I don't want to go Sev'rus, what if my uncle hurts me again?"

"The ministry can't track wandless magic; you'll be able to stop him if he tries. Besides, you'll get your Hogwarts letter in a couple of months. I'll come get you when term ends alright?"

"But how're you going to do that when we don't know my real name?"

"I've known who you really are since four months after you got here." Severus admitted.

"You have?" Simon looked at him wide eyed.

"You'd finally settled down and were acting like a normal, if rather studious child, if I'd told you; you'd have been right back where you started. And there are a lot of expectations that are going to be placed on you when you re-enter our world. I wanted to give you a chance to grow up away from all of that. Had you asked if I'd figured out who you were I'd have told you, I promise."

"Who am I then?"

"Oh you're my Simon; never forget that; but to the rest of the wizarding world, you're Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Simon stared at him stunned, then he lifted his hand to his forehead and traced the scar there, realization dawning.

"Oh." Then he glanced at Shadow when a whisper went through the room. He sighed, and nodded. "I'll miss you Severus."

Severus gave him a one-armed hug.

"It's only a month, Simon; the time'll fly, I'm sure."

"I hope you're right." With that he turned and left the house; he left Severus's mind for the first time in six years.

When Harry first opened his eyes he had to shut them again immediately. Cautiously he tried opening them again. The light was still bright, but it was no longer blindingly so. He looked around himself slightly confused. He wasn't in his cupboard; and there weren't any white rooms in the house, so where was he? It was when he looked to his right that he realized he wasn't alone. An elderly woman was asleep in a chair next to the bed he was laying on, a book slightly open in her lap. He turned his head when the door opened quietly and an elderly man entered followed by what looked to be a doctor, they both stopped in their tracks when they saw he was awake.

"Meredith!" The elderly man snapped out of his surprise first and hurried over to the woman. "Meredith, wake up!"

"Wha-what is it? What's wrong?"

"He's awake!" She sat up quickly and turned to him.

"Oh! This is absolutely wonderful! When did you wake up dear?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Can you tell us your name? Your real one? We all here at the hospital call you Johnny because we couldn't identify you." The doctor asked him sweetly.

Simon gave her a confused look. "Harry Potter, but my godfather calls me Simon."

"You had a rather nasty bump on the head when you arrived here. Did your godfather give it to you?"

"Severus? You're kidding right? Sev wouldn't hurt a fly! Besides, I don't live with Severus, he works at a private boarding school in Scotland, and I only see him a couple of times a year."

"If it wasn't your Godfather, then who gave you the bump on your head?"

"My uncle Vernon. I live with them."

"Actually, you don't. You haven't for the past six years. Meredith and Edward found you at the side of the road, quite badly off and brought you here. You've lived here ever since. When we couldn't find your guardians, they adopted you. We haven't heard of anyone by the name of Severus looking for a young boy of your description, or we would have told him where you were."

"They probably told him they left me at an orphanage."

"Now why would they do that?"

"They hate us both. May I write him?" He looked at the older woman pleadingly. She laughed.

"No need to give me that look, I don't think we could deny you anything." She grew serious. "How is that you've been unconscious for six years, and yet you talk like someone several years older than your nine years?"

"I've always talked all grown up, Sev wouldn't stand for less. He called me a prodigy once, I think. And six years? I'm eleven then, not nine. Or at least I will be, what's the date today?"

"May 3, 1991."

"I'm ten then. My birthday's not until the end of July. May I have some paper and a pen please?"

"We need to do some tests on you, but after that you can write your letter to your godfather, all right?"

"'Kay."

An hour later all tests finished, Meredith handed him a notepad and a pen.

"Here you go sweety. If you need any help I'll be right over here all right?" Harry nodded already focusing on his letter, then paused.

"What hospital are we in?"

"Surrey Children's hospital. Room 206."

"Thanks."

_May 3, 1991_

_Dearest Godfather, _

_Hi! I'm alive. Apparently Uncle Vernon dumped me on the side of the one day when I wouldn't wake up. An elderly couple found me and took me to the hospital. They say I've been here for six years! Did you miss me? I hope you did. Is that mean?_

_Guess what! The couple who found me adopted me when they couldn't find out who my guardians were. Their names are Meredith and Edward. Almost as strange as Severus wouldn't you say?_

_We're in _Surrey Children's Hospital, _room _206. _If you can get away from the school long enough to come for a visit, please do so. I miss you._

_Shadow says to tell you that apple sauce and pickles don't taste good when put together.*_

_Love, Simon Potter._

Harry folded his letter and went to the window.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

"Sending my letter. And please call me Simon." With that he gave a whistle and an owl came flying and landed on the window sill. "Can you take this to Severus Snape please?" The owl hooted, and took the letter in it's beak before flying off.

"That has got to be the weirdest way of delivering letters I have ever seen. I never got used to it when Eileen did it in front of us." Edward said as he entered the room.

"Eileen?" Harry asked, the name sounded familiar for some reason.

"Our daughter-in-law. She married our son Tobias." Meredith answered, that niggling feeling in the back of Harry's mind increased.

"I don't know where we went wrong with him." Edward sighed. "He beat her really bad one day after catching her sending a letter like that." He nodded towards the window. "She was pregnant at the time and it caused her to miscarry. When we confronted him about it he left and he took her with him, we haven't heard from them since. That was in, oh, '57 wasn't it?" Meredith nodded. Harry quickly did the maths in his head and inhaled sharply.

"Is your last name Snape by any chance?" He asked suddenly.

"Why yes it is. Why?"

"My Godfathers parents names were Eileen and Tobias." He said softly. "His last name is Snape. I think, I think he might be your grandson. Did Eileen ever mention a school by the name of Hogwarts?"

Edward shook his head but Meredith frowned and then slowly nodded. "I think she did, said she was head girl."

"That's where Sev teaches. It's an old castle, that's been a school for over a thousand years. My parents went there, and Sev says that I'll be going there when I turn eleven."

"Did you say Sev? As in Severus?" Edward asked. Harry nodded.

"She named him after my father." Meredith whispered. "Just like she said she would."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My sister had an applesauce and pickle craving while she was pregnant, And we brought up the question if it actually tasted good, or if was just her pregnancy making her think so. It got to the point where her fiancée said screw it and took a bite when she wasn't looking, he immediately went to the sink and spat it out. Turns out it was just her pregnancy hormones. On another note, this is the code they decided on if Simon needed to send him a letter before his letter reached him.**


	3. Chapter 3

'Sev, Sev!' Harry cried out the moment he saw him standing in the door. He bounded out of his bed and up to Severus, and gave him hugged him around his waist.

'Hello Simon. How are you today?' Severus asked with a small fond smile on his face.

'I'm good! Guess what! Meredith and Edward are your grandparents, and 'cause they adopted me, that means I'm your uncle! Right?' Harry asked suddenly unsure.

Severus thought for a moment. 'Well, if my grandparents adopted you; that makes you my father's brother. In which case, yes, you are my uncle. However, I'm still your godfather, and that makes our family tree extremely confused don't you agree?'

'Uh-huh. Did you bring my letter?' Harry asked suddenly focused on Severus's hands which were in his pockets.

'Simon, you know those don't come out until the summer. And you'll get yours about a week before your birthday, seeing as your birthday is the same as the reply by date. What I do have for you, is permission to get your school supplies, with the exception of your defense books early.'

'The teachers quitting _again_?'

'Yes. I wish he'd make up his mind. Every four years he decides he wants to teach again, then quits at the end of the year. I'm sick of it! I'm almost tempted to apply for the job just so we have a steady teacher for the course!'

'But you love your subject! Even if the students do try to blow the castle up almost every class.'

'Blow up the castle? Huh?' Edward asked from behind them.

'Papa!' Harry launched himself at Edward. 'Didn't I tell you? Hogwarts is in a castle!'

'A castle? How wonderful. Must be fun for the students.' Meredith said, snatching Harry from her husband, making him giggle.

'Too much so at times. It can be a pain, looking for students who are out of bounds after curfew.' Severus moved into the room and sat in one of the visitor chairs. Edward took the other and Meredith put Harry back in his bed and sat beside him.

'What was that about students trying to blow it up though?' Edward asked.

''My subject is both very volatile and dangerous if you don't pay close attention to what you're doing. Unfortunately, most of the students don't bother paying attention. The only ones that do are those who are in my house, and that may be because most want to avoid getting me angry, and blowing up my classroom is a sure fire way to do it.'

'Why not test them on what they're doing before allowing them to do it?' Meredith suggested. 'That way they either can't do it, or you at least know who you're going to need to keep an eye on, in case they do manage to blow up your classroom.'

Severus stared at her for a moment then started banging his head against the table next to him. 'I. Am. Such. A. Moron.' He said with each bang. Harry giggled.

'You're just going to give yourself a headache you know.' He said, still giggling.

Severus paused and looked up at Harry, who snickered.

'And a bruise too.' Severus reached up and poked Harry in the head.

'Silly boy, don't you know I heal fast?'

'So do I, but I still managed to stay unconscious for six years.' He pointed out.

'Hmm, true. You know what we're doing when you get out of here?'

'School shopping?' Harry asked perking up.

'Well, that too. We get to tell them about our world.' He said inkling his head towards his grandparents.

'Yay! Wait, we won't get in trouble will we?' Harry asked.

'No, we won't get in trouble for it.' Severus reassured.

'Just checking. Can I get a fish?'

Snape sighed. 'No Simon, you can't get a fish. You can get a toad, if you wish though.'

'Can I get it while it's a tadpole? 'Cause then it's a fish, but it's also allowed 'cause it'll be a toad when it grows up.'

Severus opened his mouth to say no then paused. 'You know, I'll have to ask the headmaster, you bring up a good point. Now,' He turned to his grandparents. 'Do you know when he is being released?'

'Three days. They want to make sure nothing goes wrong after his being asleep for so long. The doctors were surprised your muscles hadn't atrophied.'

'Huh?'

'Deteriorated.' Severus explained.

'Oh. I don't know how to explain that one.'

'I do, but I can't tell the doctors. Anyway, I've got the next week off work, I managed to get the person I studied under to take over my class for me for the week. If your new parents are willing, I'll explain about us the day after you get home, then we'll do your shopping. I'll have to take you back after the letters come of course to get your defense book.'

'We are willing. Here, we can meet you here.' He handed Severus a business card.

Severus shook his head. 'While I am allowed to explain it to you, it is only to you I am allowed to explain it. I am not allowed to do it in public because someone could overhear. And if some who isn't allowed to hear, hears –'

'Sev could end up in jail. It's super secret. We could go to your place right?' He asked looking up at Severus. 'That way they could see where you grew up too.'

'You just want to see the house your mother grew up in.'

'Oh yeah, you did promise to show me that, didn't you?'

'Go to sleep imp. The more you sleep, the quicker your release date comes.'


End file.
